


Not A Fairy Tale

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Introspection, M/M, building a life together, staying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Their’s is not a fairy tale. But it is a love story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebonyfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/gifts).



> Written for ebonyfeather who asked for something happy. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.

By rights, Danny Quinn should be the most annoying man on the planet. He was brash and opinionated, never took anything seriously and had a marked disrespect for anyone in authority. And yet somehow he had still managed to worm his way into Becker's heart.

It had started slowly, with one-upmanship and quips and Danny's constant heckling about Becker's favourite gun.

(He didn't have one. Well, he had one he perhaps preferred over the others but only because it fit so snugly in his hand and was perfect for his needs. There was nothing weird about it).

Eventually it had lead to a few beers after a particularly gruelling day of running after, or more accurately from, dinosaurs. Danny was good company and Becker found himself loosening up a little, the stiffness in his shoulders he'd developed at Sandhurst easing as he realised that yes, these people could be trusted.

(He'd never told anyone before Danny about the hazing, about that sudden loss of faith in his team mates, the determination that no one would ever find the chink in his armour).

(Danny found every chink).

And then one moment there was adrenaline coursing through their bodies and the only way to sate themselves was quick hand jobs in showers and up against trees in dense forests. Until the day his heart clenched as an Ankylosaurus came bearing down on Danny and he hesitated, fucking hesitated, and then it was all right because Danny was safe and didn't need rescuing after all and suddenly the world was a better place because the man he loved was laughing and joking like dodging death was an everyday occurrence. Which for them, it was.

(He's never breathed a word of this to Danny. That Danny already knows is the only secret they have between them).

It was comfortable in a way his life had never been before. Even the fondly exasperated looks their team shoot at them don’t matter, because he's happy. Happy in that sickly way where he can find himself smiling at the most ridiculous things and would hate if it were any one else doing it. He even finds it strangely adorable that Danny always manages to flood the bathroom and use up twice as many towels as they actually own in an attempt to clean it up.

(It's then he realises that there's no hope. He loves Danny bloody Quinn, the most annoying man on the planet. There is no turning back now.)

They share everything. Stories, breakfast, lunch, the shooting range, dinner, a bed, a gym workout, the wet spot. It's not that they're inseparable (despite Lester's retorts) but more that they've found that other half of themselves they hadn't realised was missing.

(Becker knows, late at night, just before sleep takes him, that his classical education is catching up with him. One day he's going to start quoting Wuthering Heights and it will all go downhill from there).

Danny does things for him all the time, opening car doors (only mockingly about half the time), making sure their fridge is stocked with his favourite foods, catching spiders (nothing with more than four legs is to be trusted) and always having his back. He'd kill and be killed if it meant that Danny was safe.

(He knows intellectually he would do the same for anyone on his team, they're family now too. But it doesn't ache as much when he thinks about dying for them as it does thinking about dying for Danny.)

(Killing for him doesn't ache at all).

Danny doesn't change. Becker thought at first that he was incapable, but that isn't it. Danny doesn't change because he had nothing _to_ change. What you saw was what you got. A man damaged and brittle by years of loss and guilt but carrying so much hope with it that it covered over all the cracks until they were just a part of him, a map of a life well lived, a road well travelled.

(Becker tried the map metaphor on Danny once. It might have gone better if he were sober at the time. Or not. They have a way of understanding each other that transcends words, and Becker's never been good at translating what's right in front of him. The sad smile that Danny gave him meant Becker had pulled at a crack instead of smoothing it over, and soft kisses had been the only answer).

(Danny knew exactly what Becker was trying to say. But he didn't think it did Becker any good to know he was right so much of the time. Even if he was.)

Their first kiss had come after their first hand job, blow job and shag. Their first date even later. It was perfect in its imperfection, a cheeky peck on the lips deepening into something so much more that joking couldn't take it back.

(Neither of them had wanted to take it back).

Their first row as a couple was spectacular. And so ridiculous that they could only hold onto their anger for five minutes and then laughed themselves sick. Neither of them remembered what it had been about.

(It had been about the fridge door being left open over night and all their food spoiling).

(Both of them remembered perfectly well what it had been about).

Life was settled and comfortable until Danny changed everything. Becker had come rushing into the house at seeing the smoke billowing out of the kitchen window. The smoke alarm was lying in pieces by the kitchen door and all he could hear was Danny coughing.

(He'd thought, for one crazed moment, that it was bloody typical that Danny would die when he was safe at home instead of being trapped on the other side of an anomaly).

(Later there'd be a time when that wasn't quite so funny. But it turned out all right in the end. And Becker never lost his man).

“Don't come in!” Danny had shouted and Becker had sighed and nodded, even though Danny couldn't see him.

Ten minutes later Danny presented him with a batch of burnt cookies that spelled out “Will You Marry Me?” He seriously considered saying no.

(Of course he didn't.)

Their wedding was a small affair, close friends and family only.

(The raptors were definitely not on the guest list.)

It went off without a hitch.

(No, of course it didn't).

Their honeymoon was filled with sex and sand and sea and nothing prehistoric whatsoever.

(They were both bored after two days and seriously considered creating a diplomatic incident just so Lester would yell at them.)

They'd decided against children but opted for a puppy instead. He created twice as much mess as any child would have done, but they wouldn't change a thing.

(He created less mess than they did, but having a puppy to blame was the icing on their perfect cake).

They lived a normal life of sex, and disagreements, and kissing and flirting and drinking and running and joking and snarking and shooting, with only an occasional dinosaur-related near death experience.

(More than occasional. But who was counting?)

They lived a life of happily ever afters.

(Yes. They did.)


End file.
